


Linger

by Pluttskutt



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, hawke's pronouns are they/them so i dont know how to tag the relationship, just some morning fluff from fenris pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: The sun is up and morning is here but Hawke hasn't woken up. Fenris stays next to them in bed and thinks about how much he cherishes mornings like these.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very short. I wanted to only post it on tumblr but that site is messing with my writing, creating weird symbols instead and it ruins everything so I'll publish here instead. Hawke uses they/them pronouns and you can see them as NB or she or he, it's up to you. English isn't my first language so if I wrote 'he' somewhere for Hawke, do tell me so I can change it :)

Sunlight peeked in through the blinds and snuck past the curtains. It shone on the pair in bed; attempting to wake them as morning had arrived, but Hawke didn't budge. Odd as they used to work at a farm and rise before the sun but new habits won quickly it seemed.

Fenris watched the sunlight hit their face. Their skin warm to touch, but he didn't touch, didn't want to disturb - didn't want Hawke to wake up. In the mornings it was just the two of them and he cherished those moments. After everything they had been through, how could he not? He still hadn't really accepted that Hawke took him back.

"Are you awake?" he whispered, and when no response came he smiled. "Thank you for waiting." When he walked away that night he hadn't given it much afterthought; hadn't realised how much it'd hurt the both of them, how important he was to Hawke, but learnt how important Hawke was to him. They had both hurt for a long time because of his decision but Hawke never held it against him; they had taken Fenris back with no hesitation, but so much love.

It had been unreal at times. Not that Fenris had fallen to pieces without Hawke, he was very capable to take care of himself before Hawke and remained so after, but sometimes the hurt twisted his insides and he found it difficult to stand and watch as Hawke flirted with others. In an instant, Fenris had become a shade of grey; an emotionless grey colour that wanted nothing to do with the world and didn't even find joy in Isabela's crude jokes.

Some days it had been so bad it felt like he couldn't even take a step without Hawke's support and he loathed it; feeling weak because of Hawke, feeling stupid because of Hawke, feeling selfish, childish, lonely, and colourless because of Hawke. Slowly it had changed, but not fast enough.

The hurt had remained a long time and it was still there; in the rare mornings Hawke woke up first, the hurt made them linger in bed being grateful Fenris hadn't left, when someone joked about their breakup it left a stiff tension in the air around them until Hawke chuckled and abruptly changed the course of the conversation, and small gestures Fenris tried not to think about.

"I would give you everything." A promise in a whisper, words he'd never dare to say if Hawke could hear him. There were other words too but he didn't even dare to say them loud when Hawke slept next to him. "Everything you want." He reached his fingers out and caressed Hawke's cheek. Warm to touch, he traced his fingers down to their jaw and moved closer to kiss their shoulder. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, feigning sleep should Hawke awake, but hoped it would be long before they had to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please don't forget to leave a kudos and comment, it means a lot. Have it good!


End file.
